Custom BIONICLE Wiki/Stories
Edit News *Alfius is deleting all of his current pages so he can start afresh. Sorry to those that like them, if there were any. =S *Do you wanna voice any of the characters in The Sitrius Duty? Now you got the chance. The Sitrius Duty Auditions Contest has started! *The Great Storm has just begun! * Flamu: Impending Danger is finally out, because Teammcb's contest JUST ended! *Odst grievous and IceBite have started Bionitracker, a story based on The OLN show Mantracker. See if your Mocs can beat the trackers Here! *daniel.c.c. has been given permission to do most of the work on itachis codrex union ravage axis thing, so pleas somebody join the axis already, a story needs characters *Teammcb is going crazy because no one wil enter his contest! *Ihu is holding the Karael's Blog MOC Contest! Enter now! *Teammcb's first ever contest is out, and it's simple! Just build a toa! Click here. *Abc8920 has revived one of his old projects, Dark Missions! Everyone is invited to edit the story! *The Demo-Makuta Contest has started. Submit your Makuta-Demons HERE!!!!!!!! *be sure to read Chapter one of The Leviathos Chronicles *due to writers block boredom lack of inspiration and more boredom, daniel.c.c. has all his stories and comics frozen except for joint things, did i mention im lazy? god i talk to much, should i shut up now? yeah i should. *The Dark Mirror:Endgame MOC Contest has begun. Enter now! *Matoro1's contests are about to end and have few entries. Please could some users enter. *Dark Mirror: Endgame has begun. Read to find out what's happening in the Toa Empire after Takanuva left! *The Battle for Leadership/Ready for Battle MOC Contest has begun. Enter now! *The Collector1 MoC contest has begun!!!The top 80 winners will be made into characters in Collector1's stories and series!!! May the best ones win! Submit entries here *The second episode of The Spiffy Chronicles has been written. *The Music Video Contest is on! Hurry! *Now you can leave questions to Gronodon for the new series Ask Gronodon. Ask any question you want (nothing stupid, except for some jokes). *The story which you can edit yourself has begun!!!!! Through a broken mirror is a fully non- canon story where you choose what happens. Go ahead a check it out!!!! *You still have a chance to enter the Enforcers of Tren Krom Contest. Enter Here! *The Mcb Blog has begun! See User: Teammcb's opinion on the bionicle, the legend reborn sneak peeks! *The Vezon and Sitrius Drawing Contest has begun! *The Music Video Contest has begun! *The Self MOC Contest is nearly over! Enter already! *The Dimension Chronicles is FINISHED. Read the whole thing from beginning to end and be sure to read the sequel: The Collection Chronicles *Chapter 10 of Crystallus' Adventures is out! *The casting call for Ihu's upcoming film, The Final Battle, can be accessed here! PLEASE AUDITION! *War of the Skrall has ended. *The first chapter of Kopak’s Hunt 2: KMES search and rescue is now up!!! *The Last Apocalypse has begun. *Sea of Shadows had just begun *The next chapter of Crossroads of Shadow is up. *Life on karda nui has started. Follew seven matoran on their qeust to save karda nui! *Check The Heeh Chronicles out! *The Hub has been updated!! *Best on the Wiki MoC Contest is now being judged! See if you've won! *Kopakamata97 is giving his pages an all new look!!!